Relo, The Alorgonic Dragon
About Reloridon (Re-lor-idon), or just "Relo". The Alorgonic Dragon, was one of the five Alorgonic Dragons sent to Aedius. And one of the last standing. He had created a lair underneath Ruaria Mountain, heavily protected by Dragonoid's. Threatened by towns and villages across the mountain, a overwhelming amount of heroes from across the world appeared, And raided Reloridon's lair. striking him down, supposedly.. Origination Reloridon was first introduced to the internet when I was very young. Due to having a love for both Dragons and the Milk Chocolate Treats known as Rolo's, I decided to come up with a name, "Relo". (Note, I was around 12 or 11 when I created this character.) I first roleplayed as him on a site known as MPP(MultiPlayer Piano)for quite a while. He was originally a dragon who could change his shape and size, Growing up to the size of the entire earth forr.. Some reason. He also had three orbs upon his 'horns' in the first image I've ever created of him. Based on his mood, The red, Yellow or Green orb would increase in size- I don't really know why that was a thing. But it used to be. However, Skip ahead a little bit, I make Relo a lot more 'reasonable'. Close to what we have now on the Wiki. Before finally putting him to rest, In The Resting Place upon Gorulahn cause I kind of decided "Relo's a Dead Character and I never use him now." Timeline/Lore 15,000 Years Ago Reloridon used to live when Ruaria Vale was known as a massive mountain. He lived deep underground this mountain. Dragonoids had defended the lair for centuries, since Reloridon was the last of the Alorgonic Dragon lords on Aedius From the other 4 that had been sent. He was eventually killed within his lair by 'heroes' across Aedius. These 'heroes' were in vast numbers, Which Relo was unable to handle. So he made a sacrifice. Reloridon had casted a 'collapse' spell around the whole mountain, He wished for these 'heroes' not to harm any others of his kind if they were to come to Aedius. With the spell completed, Relo and the Heroes perished. 12,000 Years Ago Most of the mountain landscape shrunk, Other than a few tall spire-like mountains, The vale was smooth dirt and rock. 8,952 Years Ago Fertile soil came around and grass began to grow. Relo's spine spiring above the ground stayed as it is now for years to come. 6,888 Years Ago Cities began to appear, A small town called Gyrel was created South of The Resting place, To be used as a Supply Camp for the Major City of "Shakordial". 1,997 Years Ago A band of Magi came by the small town called Gyrel with the purpose to convert the townspeople to Magicians. After a short while of letting people leave or stay, The Magi casted a powerful spell. Raising a Mountain-spire like wall surrounding their town and started to build their capital and city. However. Due to this spell, some of the magic used had soaked into the ground, Finding one of Relo's Wingbones... This magic continued to get absorbed for 3 more years. And with the more magic spent near The Resting Place, The sooner Relo will be able to resurrect... Location: Relo is easily able to be found in Ruaria Vale, Seen as towering spires in a line south of "Shakordial" and north of "City of Gyrel" The Resting Place Removed.png|An old image of what Ruaria Vale would look like if Relo left his resting place. Relo.png|The Resting Place Relo, The Alorgonic Realm Dragon.png|A Visual Representation of what Relo might look like. Created in MS Paint.